Many computer storage enclosures, such as a blade server, utilize multiple drives and removable components. A blade server is essentially a housing for a number of individual minimally-packaged computer motherboard “blades,” each including one or more processors, memory, storage, and network connections, but sharing the common power supply and air-cooling resources of the chassis. Blade servers have many components removed for space and power consideration while still being functional as a computer. Blade servers allow more processing power in less rack space, simplifying cabling and reducing power consumption. Often, computer drives, such as blades, are hot-swappable and may be removed without affecting computer operation while the computer is still operating.